In the processing machine line in which multiple machine tools are closely disposed to each other, since improved workability of maintenance and the like is achieved, a control panel that is positioned to the rear may be separated from the machine tools, and may be disposed in a movable state. In such a processing machine line, the control panel is installed on a movable stand with casters, and a configuration is adopted in which it is possible to freely move while being connected to the machine tool side with a wiring. Then, in the movable stand with casters, in a case where work is carried out in a rear section with respect to the machine tool, it is possible for an operator to easily transfer the control panel that is a heavy load, and it is possible to secure a work space.